Scarlet Stained
by Kender Bard
Summary: An angsty deathfic, revolving around the death of a Squirtle's mate. The questions arise as to what his motives might have been... If it was him.
1. Chapter One

Scarlet Stained

They had fought.

Squirtel's eyes stared down into the glassy surface of the water below as she recalled each thing they'd screamed at each other. As a tear rolled down her cheek, and her tongue instinctively lapped up the salty water, she reflected that this wasn't their worse fight, but neither had it been a pleasant bicker. This time it was of their son, Twilight, who had been called to DW's home in her own realm, having been placed under a hypnotism spell so strong, not even LT could break it.

Flash argued that Squirtel was too forgiving. She argued back that he was their son, flesh and blood, no matter what he had done to scar the family. However, Flash's hurt from his son's unwilling betrayal was still too fresh and strong to be placated so easily.

He had never hit her. Not once. But words hurt more than fists, and after he commented rudely that he had wished they had never had children, that he hadn't given into her needs and desires at the time, she had been force to flee the house to somewhere she could feel safer from the cruelty of the world around her.

Another tear rolled smoothly down her cheek and dropped into the level topped pool of water, sending little ripples out. Her eyes were red, sore, and tired from her sobbing and she began to drift off into the enjoyable void of sleep. But before her mind could settle down, a shadow fell across her. It was almost too dark for there to be a shadow, and Squirtel had not noticed. She felt a presence near her though, and stirred slightly, but as her eyes started to open into thin, sleepy slits, a strong arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her backwards against himself, choking the breath from her.

She squirmed frantically, panicking instantly, but his grip was very strong; he was able to even hold her while she frantically twisted and turned after seeing the blaring glint of the knife he had carefully pulled from within his shell. Beginning to lose hope of escape, she twisted around to instead get a look at her assassin, but he detained her still. Rather than letting her see, he would let her hear.

Poising the knife against her neck gently, carefully, he placed his mouth close to the side of her head and whispered in a venomously sick tone, "I never loved you." With realization of who this male Squirtle was, her eyes went wide with shock, and in the instant those words and facts sunk into her mind, the knife made a quick movement and sliced cleanly in her neck. The male dropped her to the ground, and paced around her so she could see him now.

As the blood quickly began to gush forth from the fatal wound, all she could do was stare back into the cold eyes of her killer. The area of her vision getting darker, she let that gaze burn itself, imprint the horrible picture, into her mind and with her very last dying thought, the word "why" echoed over and over in her mind, until death left her in silence.

The murderous Squirtle stared a moment longer, then started to walk away, back home, purposely walking through the puddle of blood so his feet were soaked. He only got a few steps away when a flash appeared behind him, and he whirled around in surprise of this unexpected calculation.

LT stood before him, released from her bodily prison after her beloved counterpart departed this world as a spirit. She was free, but would soon follow after to return home. However, she still had her duty here, even though whom she was sent to protect was deceased, she had to at least get word to everyone else.

"Why did you do it?" she asked coldly, giving the killer a glare of utmost justice. "Don't lie. You did love her, even if you don't now. Why?"

The assassin glared a moment, before bringing the still dripping knife up.

"I _never_ loved her."

LT had expected him to be quick, and was prepared to dodge and counterattack, but this Squirtle was faster than what she had remembered. It was almost as if he had gained godly speed, for in the time it took her heart to beat, the dark Squirtle had pierced it with his knife, then turned and ran away.

As LT lay on the ground, bleeding, and cursing her inability to warn the others, she could only remain here until her immortal spirit left to leave and return to its home.

So she waited.

It was only hours later, not even as much, that Angel and Sunray stood staring out the windows into the deep darkness of night. Neither was able to sleep without their sweet mothers to tuck them in at dark.

"I want Mommy back," Sunray sighed, glancing back over his shoulder at Squirt who was coming to claim his daughter and help soothe Sunray from his parents' fight.

"She needs some time alone," Squirt explained as he picked his tiny daughter up. "Flash and Squirtel are very sad, and when they get sad, they need some alone time." Angel's face made an adorable scowl at her father as she clung to him and whined further.

"But I want Mommy too, and my mommy is with his mommy," she whimpered. Squirt sighed, having also wished that LT hadn't made the split second decision to follow Squirtel and offer her own emotional support from within. He hesitated in his decision on what to do.

"If I can't have my mommy, I want Angel's mommy to tuck me in," Sunray demanded. Angel grinned at her supporter and fluttered her eyelashes at her father, trying to work all her charm on him. It succeeded.

"Alright you two, I'll go get LT to come home and then you two have to go to bed," he offered. "Agreed?" The two toddlers nodded and smiled. Squirt hugged his daughter goodbye, and walked outside, contemplating on how much of a pushover he'd become since his starting days of being a father.

While in mid-thought, and mid-stride, he nearly forgot to look at the trail ahead of him, until milky white skin, caught brightly by the moonlight, struck his gaze and he saw his beloved mate fallen to the ground, and her beauty tainted by blood. His heart froze its beating and he rushed forward with a startled cry and kneeled next to his wife.

"Light Tide, speak to me!"

She did not reply, and Squirt quickly took note of what her injuries were. A stab to the heart, a fatal one, was all he could find, but was enough in itself. Still clinging to some unknown hope that her life was still salvageable, he plucked the knife from her chest, keeping it for later purposes, and scooped her up to run back home. Before he turned, he gazed forward, and saw the limp, blue and crimson form of Squirtel lying peacefully in demise. He did not have the strength to carry both, nor the wits to teleport them in his stupor of what was transpiring. Instead, he ran home with his mate.

Angel's eyes were sparkling in glee when the door was thrust open, but became deep with horror as she saw her mother in her father's arms, drenched in her own blood. Immediately she began to cry, feeling something torn within her, and Sunray, who had been staring in awe, wrapped his arms around her and tried in vain to shush her.

Angel's cries had arisen the sleep curiosity of Ann, Izzy, and Pikachu. The three of them poked their heads out from Ann's bedroom, and then stared on in shock as Squirt laid the pale body of LT on the floor.

"No!" screamed Ann, as she rushed foreword and kneeled next to them. Pikachu was right by her side, tears already forming, and Izzy just stood in his place, staring hard and without emotion. "This can't be… What happened?"

"I don't know," cried Squirt. "I found her like this." Ann poured her energy into trying to find any life left in the body, and was completely stunned to discover she was, indeed, still alive.

"There's still a chance," she gasped, picking up LT carefully. "Mew! Mewtwo! Come here, please! Hurry!" Mew and Mewtwo teleported instantly at their daughter's plea, and gasped at LT in her arms, looking quite dead. "She's still alive, please heal her!" Mew nodded and the two of them teleported with LT to do some very tedious healing work. Squirt's eyes were still pouring of tears as he sputtered out that he had found Squirtel in the same place, but in worse looking condition. Ann dashed outside with Pikachu bounding at her heels and Squirt pacing from behind.

"Where?" Ann asked, looking around in the darkness. Squirt's keen eyes picked up the trail he had been taking and he pointed down it. Ann resumed her flight and soon came across the still corpse of Squirtel. She tried again to find a life force.

"Well?" Pikachu asked tensely. Ann paused then, shaking in grief, shook her head. Squirt began to wail harder, and Ann and Pikachu joined him in a short moment of crying. Unwillingly, Ann picked up Squirtel's body and made her way home, more slowly now. She had no idea how she was to break this to Sunray and Flash. She paused at the doorway, and requested to Pikachu that he escort the children to Izzy's room. They had seen enough fatality for the night. Pikachu nodded, entered the room, and began to urgently push the two children into Izzy's room. Izzy still stood where he had before, and glanced at Pikachu inquiringly. Pikachu merely shook his head, and Izzy balled his fist up in rage at whatever had done this to the closely knit family.

Ann received Pikachu's signal and walked in slowly, still quivering, and placed the cadaver on the floor, looking for some sort of pillow or blanket to serve as a makeshift pedestal. Squirt walked down the hall to another room to fetch Flash and inform him of the deadly happening.

Flash sat hunched in a corner, staring at his own shadow and lost in a deep thought. He turned his gaze back and glanced at Squirt as he walked into the room.

"Flash… Something has happened… Squirtel…"

Flash cut him off and jumped up, still feeling remorse for the pointless fight they had had and eager to apologize. He walked past the quiet Squirtle and into the living room, stopping short after seeing his mate placed on the back of her shell on a pillow. The cut in her throat where the knife had severed it was obvious, and gaping slightly enough to see the freshness at which it had been made. He was speechless, and stunned. Here lay his wife, mate, love of his life; motionless as stone and pale as a sheet in her death.

"Oh God, Squirtel… No…"


	2. Chapter Two

The following morning was a grey, drab atmosphere. A premonition of a drizzle to come hung stale in the air, and only further dragged down the others' spirits as they crowded around the grave of Squirtel. Indeed, this would be her last death; she had no more lives to use up. For this, they made the burial real, with a marker for a headstone, and the date of her death written in chalk on the small stone. They did not put the birth for no one was quite sure when that was.

In the inner ring of the crowd were the immediate family; her daughter Snowflake, son in-law Seafoam, and their young newborn holding onto Snowflake's tail; completely ignorant to anything going around about her. Opposite of them stood Sunray, weakly clinging to the Pokeflute which his mother had handed down to him, and which he had cherished since. Next to him was Angel, despite not being actually related, clinging to him to give him the emotional support he so badly needed. Directly in front of the grave, standing center of it all was Flash. He stared at the freshly upturned earth without any emotion really showing. All there was in his eyes were fresh tears, and a familiar hardness.

In the outer circle stood Ann and Izzy, dressed in formal black; Izzy just gazing at the plot while Ann dabbed at the tears rapidly coming her eyes as she tried in vain to hold them all back. Next to her stood Pikachu, who seemed even more distressed by the happening than even Flash. Directly on Izzy's side stood Squirt, a hidden trace of shaking still left in his disturbed body after having been the one to discover the bodies. He held a place for LT, who had miraculously lived through the night. After what had to be said had been said, they all lingered a moment then slowly started to walk away, except for Flash, who stood glued to his place.

"Wait!"

Her voice was thin and strained, tired from a night of fighting for her life, LT came running as fast as a tired body could from the house to the grave. They all paused and waited for her to reach them, wondering what there was to wait for now. All that there was had passed, and no one but Flash wanted to stay close to that drab reminder of death that stood like a sore thumb out at them. When she reached her place next to Squirt, leaning against him and panting madly for her breath, they all noted the look on her face. It wasn't a single emotion but a couple, mingling and mixing until they made a new face altogether. It was part fear, part apprehension, and part sorrow. Squirt carefully hugged her to himself, being wary of the bandage wrapping about her body to close over the open hole in her shell from the chest wound.

"What is it, LT?" Ann asked, her tone strangely lacking desire to even be heard. It was almost a rhetorical question, or a programmed question to ask when someone had tried to get her attention. LT closed her eyes and took a deep breath, moving her lips silently a moment to rehearse how she was going to tell everyone what had to be said. When she opened her eyes at the group, pity struck her deep. Squirtel's children, minus Twilight, were looking as if they had experienced the greatest lost of their lives, which they may have. Ann and Izzy staring as though time had stopped, and Pikachu fighting the tears so fresh in his eyes. And then there was Flash…

She quickly dismissed her thoughts of him as the crowd began to shuffle uneasily from her lack of response.

"I know who killed her."

The words had been spoken and LT felt a new sensation taking place of the previous concoction of emotion. This one was of relief and fear. They're previous stone set faces changed into that of shock, although Flash still did not turn around from his place, although his body arched in tenseness. Squirt, tempted to shake his mate in a frantic attempt to have his questions answered, simply nudged her instead, urging her to continue.

"I know… Who... Slit her throat…" LT spoke again, her eyes beginning to lose their focus as her mind slid into the abyss of the memory and blurred her sight with foggy recollection.

"Who?!" Pikachu almost screamed. He ran up to LT and held her as firmly as Squirt allowed. "Who, for Zapdos' sake, LT, WHO!?" LT swallowed a lump in her throat as Pikachu, on the edge of a nervous breakdown, still clung tightly to her. With a shaking paw she gently pushed him aside.

"The same one who stabbed me," she said, each word spoken slowly and clearly, like a child trying to explain to his parents just what had caused a small accident. However, this was no accident, and LT's words pierced their thoughts in a desperate attempt to get the truth out. "It was…" She faltered and bit her tongue, staring quickly at the ground. Pikachu nearly shocked her out of hysteria, but Squirt pulled her gently away and tried to caress the words out of her.

"Who was it?" he murmured gently in her ear, stroking her shell with feather light rubs. "Just whisper it; you don't have to blurt it out loudly if it hurts you to say so." Although he spoke these words, his mind was trying to probe who in the world could stab LT, and yet still be dear enough to her to make her speechless.

"It... It was…"

"Yes, that's it. Go on."

She named him, and it was so softly that even Pikachu had to strain to her the sound, as if it were motionless air speaking to them instead.

"Flash."


	3. Chapter Three

The group turned and stared at the still figure, still gazing down at his fallen mate's grave. The silence that hung in the air after the accused name had been spoken was thick enough to cut through, leaving everyone to squirm uncomfortably in their spots. Abruptly, LT began to break down into a fit of sobbing and Squirt held her close, the look of disbelief set in his expression as he gazed back and forth from mate to brother.

Ann was next to shake herself from the trance of stunned silence, and her face was one of anger. Her eyes glare darkly at LT and a scowl was emitted, though she did not speak anything directly or make a move towards anyone. Instead, she leaned back into the awaiting arms of Izzy, who held her in deep contemplation.

"It wasn't Flash," Pikachu choked out, a barely audible whisper. "It's not. You're lying. Squirt, make her stop lying." LT, while still sobbing too hard to clearly make her retort heard, just shook her head over and over and buried herself deeper into Squirt's embrace. Squirt still stood, held captive by the earlier silence.

All eyes turned towards Flash as he slowly, very slowly, turned around in a dreamlike sluggishness. His eyes were foggy and full of tears as he stared without feeling at the group.

"Dad… Was it you?" Sunray added softly. Flash looked hard at his son, his youngest child still so very young in this world, and noted that even he did not fully trust his father.

"No," Flash said quietly. "No. I didn't do a damn thing. Now I'd like to be alone…"

LT tore herself from Squirt's arms and gripped Flash firmly by the shoulders, shaking once. Flash's previous unsentimental look shaped itself into one of irritation and fury as the pallid Squirtle kept her strong grip, and, through shuddering sobs, tried to explain herself.

"Please don't lie, Flash," she whimpered. "I know it was you, I was right there when you stabbed me, and inside of Squirtel when you slashed her throat. I saw it all, so please… Stop lying… The hurt is done, and your goals achieved. Just admit it and be free of your sin."

Flash closed his eyes and looked away, a gesture that made Sunray, Angel, and Izzy mistake as guilt. Sunray hissed at his father venomously, and ran into his sister's arms. She cradled him close, unwilling to make judgment on her father after such a grisly enough ordeal. Angel began to whimper and quiver in fear, crawling behind her father to hide from the accused killer. Flash's eyes squeezed tighter still and he shook himself away from LT. Ann and Pikachu were shaking their heads, still unable to accept what was being told as truth.

LT's tear filled eyes spilled over once again as she grabbed onto Flash's paw, and yanked him around with such unexpected force that it made him open his eyes and gaze back into her own. In a quivering, hushed tone, she added, "I was there when you said you never loved her."

Something inside of Flash snapped, and it was clear to everyone around him that he'd been pushed over the edge with those words. In a matter of only twelve hours he had fought with his mate, watched her storm out of the house in tears at his remark, saw her lying dead in the living room, and was only just standing before her grave, knowing that he never got to apologize for the statements made previously. Through all this, he had managed to shroud his confused mind in the illusion that it was all some joke, that it was something put on to fool him. Although he truly didn't believe the illusion, he neither believed the truth that the one he loved so dearly lay dead a few paces behind him. His mind and heart had settled on, instead, a familiar hardness that was void of all emotion. But at the accusation that Flash would ever tell his wife that he did not love her, that he never loved her, was too much. It revealed to him too soon the fresh memories of all that had transpired and the pain within him that he had been hiding rose to the surface in a furious explosion of grief and confusion. He slapped LT hard and shoved her backwards.

Paw raised for another strike, Squirt rushed to his mate's aid and pulled her back out of his reach. Eyes ablaze with renewed frustration he lunged at her. LT squeaked out in fear and reflexively set up a barrier between herself and her attacker. Flash scowled through the barrier and punched it once, in futile show of anger.

"You take that back, you worthless light element creature," he growled. "Take it back or you'll experience a pain so profound, you'll wish you were mortal."

LT said nothing, and recoiled in a fit of sobbing as images of her previous assassination flashed in her mind. It was all too much and she nearly crumpled under the overwhelming thoughts. Squirt, thinking more of LT than of his brother's safety, shoved him rudely off the barrier and stood defensive, ready to fight. Pikachu stepped between them before the brawl could go any farther.

"That's enough!" he ordered, gently pushing Flash away from everyone else. "That's enough… This is hardly the place for a fight… Snowflake, take your family…" Pikachu noted the enraged look of hatred and allegation flashing over Sunray's face. "…Your brother too, and go home. Squirt, take LT and Angel somewhere else before you're all calmed down. Izzy, take Ann and go somewhere to keep her calm. I'll handle Flash."

"Handle me," Flash snorted, not even knowing what he was saying anymore. He just rambled aimlessly to himself in a fit of curses and declarations, in an attempt to calm his own temper. Izzy nodded and pulled a reluctant Ann into the house, while the rest of them teleported somewhere else. Pikachu turned Flash and looked directly at him. Flash stared back momentarily then averted his gaze away.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm sure you don't believe me either," Flash sighed. His paws were balling up into fists but Pikachu wasn't intimidated.

"I do believe you," Pikachu said gently, trying to pacify the enraged Squirtle. "I do… What you just did right now, it's because you're hurting really bad… I don't blame you in the least."

Flash felt slightly relieved at Pikachu's offer of reassurance. A thin lifeline of hope in the madness around him.

"But hurting those around you isn't going to make it better," Pikachu added. He hesitated a moment, unsure if the plan he had formulated was the correct one to take. But in the few moments it took that glimmer of doubt in his mind to appear, it had passed. There was no other way. "If you really want to set things right… You'll find who did kill her."

Flash paused, letting the thought sink into his head. His expression, however, was one of puzzlement and thought. For another brief instant, Pikachu thought he looked as though he had been revealed the truth of what had happened and was unsure how to defend himself. For a moment, he looked guilty. But the moment passed quickly and with it, Flash's mind was made up.

"Tell Ann, tell everyone for that matter, I won't be back until I've found the Squirtle that ruined my life," he said hoarsely, new tears rising into his eyes. Pikachu nodded soberly and hugged Flash, the Squirtle whom they had seen so much and been through much. Flash held onto the embrace a moment longer before turning and walking steadily towards the site of the murder.

"I will kill my wife's killer." He pledged to himself. And with that, started his trek.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Incredibly short chapter. Sorry!

Flash's first destination was the site of the murder. He had carefully avoided even thinking of this spot, so insignificant only a day before. Now he stood in the same spot that started the slaughter. The ground under his paws was still sticky, and dark red. He reeled, ready to turn and abandon all attempts to solve the puzzle. His head was swimming dizzily from the strong emotions. His paws itched, and he squirmed, instinctively wanting to run away. He swallowed all this and continued to walk around.

Noting the matted down and stained grass, he could piece together that she had struggled, at least, and was lying down at some point. He couldn't distinguish any difference between Squirtel's blood and LT's. Then he remembered that they would have the same blood, because they were the same being, in a sense. Ignoring this thought, he continued to study everything he saw.

Of course, he did not overlook the paw prints made from his wife's blood on the ground. After he had his fill of looking for minor details, he walked along the paw prints, putting his own on top of every step. His stomach lurched while he noted that the paw prints were almost the exact same size and shape as his.

He followed the paw prints, surprised at how fresh the tracks stayed. They didn't even fade from all the blood that must have rubbed and wiped off while running. He didn't think too hard about it, because he was astonished to see the prints mysteriously disappear.

"The trail didn't fade, but… they're gone," he whispered to himself, still marveling over the site. "They stop very abruptly, but there are no smears to see him turn or even push off the ground in a jump… Nothing… It's not wet, so he couldn't have washed his paws clean…" Then the obvious explanation hit him.

Teleportation! But where?

Flash thought about all the Squirtles that once loved Squirtel and could teleport. The list was a short one, reduced to a single name. He teleported to the next destination.


	5. Chapter Five

Flash stared forward at a white, seemingly plain building. The building had some painted Squirtle paw prints along the side of it, a sign of what the building held inside as its trademark. His lip curled back in a half snarl as he noted there was one stray, dark red paw print on the ground, just outside the door. He had found his killer.

Pushing past the glass doors and storming past the reception desk, Flash stomped into the recreational room of the Police Station, where the famous Squirtle Squad lay lounging around.

The five of them snapped to attention, smiling at their old friend. The smiles faded and were substituted with perplexity as Flash stopped and glared at each one of them, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Flash, buddy, long time no see," Two piped up, trying his cheerful charm on the livid Squirtle. Flash ignored him, even growled darkly at him. All the others ceased their attempts on a friendly conversation and, instead, sat back tensely.

Flash had picked out the killer in only a few moments, but made it a point to glare them all down. He knew how tight the Squirtle Squad was, and that if he was going to confront one of them, the rest would jump up at the other's defense. He had to instill the fear now.

After he felt satisfied at conveying his rage, he slowly and warily walked up to the one; the murderer. They locked eyes and sparks of unspoken hatred flew between them. Flash licked his lips lightly, wetting them so his words would be clear and crisp enough for everyone to take in his message. Pointing a finger so close to the other's heart that it touched the shell, Flash said his piece.

"You killed my mate."

The entire room gasped softly in dismay and all eyes bore in the direction of One, still sitting calmly in his chair, glaring daggers into Flash's eyes. His paws were dark red.

"I didn't," One said softly. "I haven't seen her in almost a month, thanks to you. I'm surprise she ever saw sunlight, knowing your jealousy." Flash was in no mood to jest and immediately wrapped his paws around One's neck, slowly, but strongly, choking him.

"You killed her," he said louder, and more menacingly. "You slit her throat! You have her blood all over your paws, you assassin!" One, who was trying to keep a calm and collected image of himself, threw his composure aside to pry Flash off his neck, requiring the help of Two and Four.

Rubbing his neck, and clearing his throat to regain a little of his cool exterior, One stood up in front of Flash, who was still being held back and restrained by the two squad mates. His words came hoarsely, "I told you, I haven't seen her in a month. This stuff appeared on my paws last night, and I didn't notice until this morning. I thought it was paint, because it couldn't come off. I've tried to wash it all night."

Flash squirmed harder, even more determined to wring his paws around One's neck. He not only felt pain of all that had happened, but a new kind of hatred, betrayal hatred, burned in his chest. He'd known One, trusted him, and came to be friends with him. And all he got in return was a Squirtle who was constantly after his wife after having lost her, and now having killed her.

"I can't believe you can't come up with a better excuse than that!" Flash spat. " 'It was paint'. I've heard better explanations from my son when he was one week old! And what's more, is the rest of these dopes actually swallowed that load of crap as truth!"

One had a way with staying calm in the face of danger, defeat, and many other things, but he could never tolerate ridicule, and his "coolness" was beginning to melt under the heat of anger. He shoved Flash down to the ground hard and callously, and then shoved one stained paw into his face.

"Smell it."

Flash writhed and squirmed, holding his breath, and tried instead to bite the paw. One reacted swiftly and clamped it over his open mouth and nose, forcing Flash to breathe it in. He suddenly stopped struggling and paused, blinking, confused, and staring at the ceiling in bewilderment. One slowly let go and motioned for the other to do so as well.

"Well?"

Flash continued to stare at the ceiling as he muttered softly, "It doesn't have a blood scent… It smells like you, if anything…" One nodded affirmatively.

"I didn't kill her," One sighed, his voice steadily getting quieter. "Hell, Flash, I didn't know until about five seconds ago… I can't believe you'd accuse me of killing her… I loved her too, you know…" Flash's eyes began to flood with tears, but he brushed them away casually. He had to get out of there and think.

"I'm going to go now," he whimpered, voice cracking. He turned to flee out the still ajar door, when One placed a paw on his shell and stopped him. He placed a note in Flash's paw.

"This was here this morning too," he explained. "I didn't open it because it's addressed to you… I don't know what's going on, Flash, but good luck." Flash nodded, sniffling, and ran outside with the note to try and sort the muddled mess in his head.


	6. Chapter Six

Resting in the safety of Ten's forest, Flash leaned back against a large oak tree and closed his eyes, keeping his tears in his eyes and breathing tensely. He couldn't piece any of it together… 

"I was so close," he whispered. "So close… To getting my revenge…" Ten leaned farther out on the branch he was using to spy on Flash on and listened intently.

Flash remained silent in thought for several more minutes before finally taking the note still grasped firmly in his paw and opening it. He nearly reeled, recognizing the smell of blood which was used for ink. Holding his breath so he wouldn't have to bear the horrendous stench, Flash read the note.

Flash thought he was right

Thought he had this done.

You were close but not quite

Which makes it more fun.

This is all my fun game

You see, you poor dope.

And if it's all one and the same

You don't have a hope.

I'm afraid to inform you,

You don't have very long.

I was someone you knew,

How can you get that wrong?

Flash's paws trembled and shoved the note in his shell for later use. It was someone he once knew… But there were hundreds of Squirtles he'd met in his life time, and the one that comes close to matching all the clues was One, which turned out to be wrong. What in the world did this all mean?

Ten had been reading over Flash's shoulder, so to speak, and as he saw a look of defeat pass over Flash's face, he alighted down in front of him gently. Flash nearly jumped out of his shell, on his feet in a heartbeat, ready to fight. Ten couldn't help but give him a half admirable, half amused, smile. He hadn't really realized, until that impulsive move, how alike they were sometimes.

"Ten, you scared the living daylights out of me," Flash muttered irritably. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Ten apologized, curling up and resting his head in his forearms. "I couldn't help but take an interest in your problem." Flash peered at Ten unscrupulously.

"Were you spying on me?"

Ten smirked. "More or less."

Flash gave a disgusted, exasperated sign and leaned back again. He scowled miserably, "I see nothing interesting about it. My wife, your mother, died all to play a cruel mind game with me." Ten tilted his head slightly, as if speculating the thought.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," he mused. "Nobody kills without reason. The very least would be a form of revenge." Flash just sighed, and closed his eyes. Just as he was to block out Ten from his mind's eye completely, Ten's voice cut into his thoughts. "I think I may have a clue to your riddle."

Flash opened his eyes and grumbled, "Unless you have the solution, it won't help." Although his eyes gleamed with hope and curiosity. Ten smiled kindly at his cover up and nodded.

"You've been looking at this all wrong," Ten pointed out. "Trust me, as her son; I know that there are more kinds of love than just lust. You have to look deeper." Flash froze, realizing that Ten was right. He had totally neglected the idea of a parental, or friend love. Ten continued. "And from the sound of things, it is most likely a child's love, erm, hate in this case. Especially considering the fact that he or she said "I was someone you knew". Flash shook his head.

"That could mean a friend too," he pointed out. Ten mused over that again before countering.

"True," he admitted, "but the keyword here is _knew_. If it were a friend, you'd still know him or her. And also speaking from experience, this time rebellion, kids are more prone to change in their parents' eyes than a friend to another friend. I see, in this note, a child who changed for the worse, and took revenge on you and, or, her for something far in the past." Flash stared at Ten.

"And you're just staying in this forest, why?"

Ten chuckled, "It's a little less hectic than solving a murder mystery." The two of them sat in silence a moment, until Flash's soft whisper cut the tense air that was building between the two men.

"I miss her," he said softly, flatly. "Why? I mean, asking why may sound cold hearted, but-

Ten's paw cut him off and he interjected, "You've been so wrapped up in trying to avenge her, that maybe it's just now occurring to you that…"

Ten trailed off as Flash's gaze seemed to rest on the skyline, and he muttered the last words to himself, "she'll never be back." Ten was silent. He missed his mother more than he let on, and more than he would ever let on. Her death was just another stumble in the path of life and the only thing to do is shake it off, recover, and move on. He had done this for many of the hardships in life but… For reasons he could not explain, it almost seemed impossible this time. He didn't even see Flash staring at him now.

"I guess I haven't really taken the time to think of the effect on others," he said slowly. He took Ten's paw and clasped it warmly. "I know you were never fond of your father, and therefore you needed your mother much more… But… With her gone, don't feel like you're alone… You're not. You've got me too." He tried to smile at Ten, but the smile was weak and looked a little forced.

Ten pulled his paw away a little, nudging him. "Go find the killer." Flash got up and began to walk to his next destination but cast a glance back at Ten. Ten looked at him bitterly, and added, "Don't try to get warm with me, Flash. I like you for respecting my mother and me, but I'll never have a father." And with that, he made two high bounds and disappeared into the boughs of the tree above. Flash shook his head and ran off.


	7. Chapter Seven

Flash had no idea what he was to do next. So he did a head count of Squirtle children that Squirtel had that could teleport.

"Tech, Varsity, Twilight, and Snowflake," he concluded. Immediately he scratched out Snowflake. She was too pure, too perfect, to ever do that. She was pained to even raise her voice at her parents, much less a weapon of murder.  That left the boys, Varsity, Tech, and Twilight. He mused over the three, not able to picture any as the murderer of his own mother, but couldn't risk not delving deeper into the fact that one of three was not sound of mind. He went for the youngest of Tentomon's kids, Varsity. This could be most potentially dangerous, as he had to interrogate him without Tentomon getting upset and frying him crispy. Picking over the questions in him mind carefully, he decided what to avoid asking and teleported to Tentomon's tree house. Tentomon flew down and greeted him with a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you?" Tentomon asked. He had not been informed of the death, and as far as Flash was concerned, it wasn't his job either.

"Can I talk to Varsity a moment?" he asked quietly. Tentomon was going to ask why, but a look on Flash's face persuaded him otherwise and he flew off to fetch his young son. At his father's call, Varsity bounded out of his room, a praying mantis still clinging to his paw, and ran up.

"Yes Father?" he asked sweetly. Tentomon chuckled a bit to himself.

"He's in his 'Winger' mood," Tentomon whispered teasingly to Flash before flying off.

"Good," Flash thought. "I'm going to need all the facts I can get. The last thing I need is for any smart mouth remarks. I'll get enough of that from Twilight." He spoke aloud to Varsity, "Var, first things first, where were you a little more than 24 hours ago?"

Var blinked and thought about it a moment before saying, "Studying moths." Flash was going to take it as a sarcastic remark before noting the bug clinging to his paw and nodded. "You didn't go out of the house?"

"Of course not!" Varsity laughed. "All I have to do is shut off the lights but one, open a window and the moths will flock to me." Flash nodded, and in the back of his mind, he knew that Varsity wasn't the culprit. Before he could leave, however, Varsity asked the painful question. "Why do you ask?"

Flash closed his eyes and let out a fluttering sigh as he quickly, and briefly, mentioned the passing of his mother. He did say how, however. He felt Varsity was still too young at heart to be worrying about a killer after the family. Varsity's look was pain stricken and he held to Flash's paw tightly, like the young child he really was.

"Does Dad know?" he whispered. Flash shook his head and pulled his paw away.

"No," he said firmly. "And I'm not going to either." Before Varsity could protest, as he knew he would, Flash teleported to the next destination


	8. Chapter Eight

Flash sighed and rolled his eyes while waiting for Tech to turn away from his beloved laptop (a gift from "Uncle Izzy") long enough to speak face to face. Satisfied with the work he'd accomplished, Tech turned around.

"Yes?" He asked softly. "What can I do for you, err…"

"Flash," Flash introduced himself. He mused over the fact that the older children barely knew him and decided that was to his advantage.

"Greetings, Flash," Tech spoke in a perky tone. "What can I do for you?" Flash shifted his weight from paw to paw, trying to decide how to handle the situation delicately.

"First, I must know what you were doing a little over twenty four hours ago," he started. Tech pondered to himself.

"Tending to my human," he finally said. Flash frowned and was able to recall a faint memory of Squirtel telling him of how Tech, Winger, and Ten all lived together and tended to two human friends they'd made. It was a logical explanation…

"When was the last time you saw your mother?" Flash asked. Tech frowned hard and thought, whispering numbers to him out loud.

"About… Two years ago?" he shrugged. Flash sighed and nodded. Tech gave him the same look that Varsity did, making Flash muse at how alike all the brothers were. It was a shame they weren't closer to their family.

"Before you ask," Flash interrupted as Tech opened his mouth. He was beginning to get tired of telling everyone that Squirtel was dead. Telling it more often didn't make it feel any better, like he'd hoped. "Squirtel is…" He flustered and hesitated, not able to form the word. So he lied. "Missing."

"Do you want me to get Tento and –"

"No!" Flash cut him off harshly. "No…  Don't get anyone else involved. I can handle it." He teleported away abruptly before Tech could protest. There was only one more person to visit, but the problem was, where is he? He would have to retreat back home and try to figure out when Twilight last came home…


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: They're getting shorter. Muahahaha. Hooray for lazy authors.

They were all a little surprised, especially Pikachu, when Flash just suddenly teleported home. He returned their stares with a blank look and walked off to his room to lie down. Pikachu chased after him.

"Any luck?" he asked. Flash collapsed onto a pillow dejectedly. "I take that as a no…" He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his whole family in one breath.

"I did a lot of running around and now I've only got one chance left," he muttered into the pillow. Pikachu's hearing was good enough to pick it up and he gave Flash a rub on the shell.

"I'm sorry things aren't working," he sighed. Flash sighed and groaned, flipping over so that he could stare at the ceiling.

"How's LT?" It was just a question; he really didn't care too much. The answer intrigued him, however.

"Missing," replied Pikachu, sadly. "Squirt's been going nuts wondering what in the world she would suddenly disappear. But he won't go after her because he has to take care of Angel and Sunray." Flash couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for dumping his son on Squirt, but then he remembered the look Sunray gave him after LT had accused him of being the killer and all doubt was erased.

"She'll turn up," he replied dolefully. His mind was elsewhere, searching for any possible places that Twilight could have been. Pikachu noted his despondency and quietly exited to let him mourn. Flash wasn't mourning, not yet at least. He was calculating; trying to get into his son's mind. His son… It'd been a while since he called Twilight his son… He just called him by name now, ashamed of the Squirtle he'd become. As dark as  his skin, his heart seemed to radiate hate and malice recently. He blamed it on DW, however, who had snatched him in sickness and "nursed" him to health, while at the same time implanting the idea that DW was his mother… It wasn't all wrong but it certainly wasn't all right.

He lingered on his thoughts a moment longer, and Dark Water's name resounded in his head like a sickly echo. It began to dawn on him where his son may be, and where he's been the past month.

"DW's home," he growled aloud to himself. No sooner did he finish speaking did a portal of fire outline itself in front of him. He jumped up on his feet, ready for whatever battle might come out from the ring of fire. When nothing appeared for several moments, he eased and leaned closer to it. What was the meaning of this?

"Flash…"

The portal echoed his name in a garbled voice, so he couldn't make out who had spoken. He didn't want to find out, frankly, and made a dash for the door. This was beginning to go over his head. But a suction feeling filled the room and he was being dragged back to the portal. Frantically he dug his paws into the carpet and tried to hold on, but the portal just pulled harder, and with a surprised yelp, pulled him into its black depths…


	10. Chapter Ten

Black… Dark… Silence… Oppression… … Darkness.

These were Flash's thoughts as he looked at the black void  he'd regained consciousness in. Where was he?

"I can guess as much," he thought to himself. "I can feel the darkness of this place… Either I'm with Darkness himself or somewhere near DW…" He picked himself up slowly, feeling himself (as there wasn't enough light to see) for injury. He couldn't feel anything wrong, aside a nasty bump on the head and a sore shell. But he'd rather have that than whatever else he could get by being in this place.

"Good morning, sunshine," DW's cool voice cut into his thoughts. Was she here?! "Don't be stupid… I'm not about to make a personal appearance… I thought I'd just invite you into my play place… Rub the sleep from your eyes, tormented one, things are just about to get interesting… I'll even let you in on your huge killer mystery if you do well."

Flash couldn't ignore this offer. Damn DarkWater… She always did have a way with persuasion and deals. She had something he desperately wanted and was willing to go to almost any length to achieve…

"Deal," he whispered, wondering if she could hear him. Apparently she had, as the darkness began to lift and a pale red light shine down from some unknown source. As Flash's eyes made the adjustment he could see he was surrounded… By mirrors.

"Go get 'em, tiger," DW's psy cut into him again. All around the room he could hear her sickening laughter echo against the walls. He shuddered and, assuming the task was to get through this demented funhouse, tried to find his way through the maze. As he wandered the halls, he noted that the mirrors were dark from the lack of light to properly see in them. He couldn't see his reflection…

Making a turn too sharp he nearly walked into what he assumed was a wall until he saw two reddish brown eyes staring back at him. He growled in surprise. The figure was another Squirtle, only black in skin.

"Twilight!"

Flash attempted to tackle the other creature, but merely was greeted with an added bruise to his already sore head.

"Don't break my lovely mirrors, dear," DW laughed in his head. Flash blinked in surprise, took a step back, and saw the image disappear. Taking another step forward and seeing it reappear he decided that the mirrors only worked in close range. He studied his figure in the mirror. He knew he didn't have black skin, and reddish eyes, so he could only assume that this was what he looked like with the red light and the darkness on his skin. Growling his frustration, Flash continued down the maze, being very careful not to make the same mistake twice. 

"This is too easy," Flash thought. He knew DW better than this… She had something up her shell for a nasty surprise and all Flash could do was brace for it.

After what felt like an eternity of bumping into mirrors and feeling his way down the endless maze, Flash caught himself in a dead end with no other way out. The mirrors surrounding him were all black and featureless so long as he kept his distance, save for one that shone his reflection no matter where he stood.

"Maybe if I broke that one there's an exit," he thought. Walking up to the strange mirror, he balled up his fist to punch and test its strength. With a quick jab, Flash hit… Nothing. The reflection's black paw shot up and caught his fist in its own. Flash blinked in utter surprise and stared back at what looked seemingly just like him.

"Hello, father dearest…"

"TWILIGHT!" Flash yelled. He wasn't sure how to react. His mind was spinning in shock and surprise. First was the surprise of actually seeing Twilight… He looked older, darker, than he had when he was at home. This wasn't a good sign… However a son was a son and he was almost glad to see him. The next reaction was shock at himself. Twilight looked just like him… The realization dawned on him, Flash could almost hear LT's voice as if she were speaking from behind him.

_"I know it was you, I was right there when you stabbed me, and inside of Squirtel when you slashed her throat. I saw it all"_

The poor confused girl… She hadn't seen Flash… She'd seen what Flash looks like in the dark… She'd seen Twilight murder his mother, and attack her…

"You," Flash whispered. "You, you, you…" He stammered, unable to bring himself to finish. Grief struck his heart hard and he was brought to his knees in sorrow.

"Very deductive," Twilight sneered. "And how eloquently put." Pain gave way to hatred… Indescribable hatred… Kill… Hurt… Must kill the killer… Must get revenge…

Flash lunged at his son, slamming him to the ground. In the strength one gains with blinding hatred he punched Twilight, slammed his head against the ground, and then choked him. Twilight struggled, of course, but he was feeble to Flash's uncalculated strength. Even dark attacks didn't phase him. It was if Flash was a machine programmed to kill, and nothing would stop him. He waited until Twilight grew limp under him before releasing his paws. He was startled, however, when Twilight opened his eyes again. They were red… Blood red… But then the haze lifted and clear, innocent, blue eyes shone back at him.

"Dad… Why...?"

Flash blinked and his anger was put on pause for bewilderment.

"Twilight?"

"Dad…"

His son… As sweet sounding, as innocent sounding, as the day he first spoke… His real son… Flash hesitated, wondering if it was a trick.

"I'm sorry… Dad… I didn't… Know… She had me… In a … Spell… Dad…" Twilight's words echoed in the room as it faded into a guttural choking sound, gasping for breath he could not get, and faded into silence. Flash stared at his son in horror. He'd killed his son…

DW's laughter echoed around him mockingly, as Flash closed his eyes and flung himself to the ground. **"NO!!!!"**


End file.
